Coming Home
by ILoveLouisTomlinson
Summary: Nina left for america and found out that the Anubis gang coming too! why did nina leave in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Nina POV

I left to Cali. Where my real home is, but there another reason why I left.

***flashback***

I had just walk in Anubis house and hear someone moan. I didn't want to know, but I knew I had to. I had this bad feeling. I look in Fabian room and see Amber and Fabian making out and amber on top. I don't think they heard me. I cry hard and forever.

***flashback end* **

So I can home and bought me a whole new clothes and look. I died my hair a darker brown with dark blue highlight. I went to my normal high school and look for Jake and Liz and Suzie and Austin. Jake I knew his since I was born and we've been friend forever. He had icy blue eyes and dirty blond hair and wears it almost like Eddie has it, he wore black skinny's with white v-neck t-shirt and black vans. Liz is more like a trouble maker but I knew her since kindergarten, she had long silky black hair and brown eyes, she also had black skinnies with yellow v-neck shirt with black converse. Suzie is mostly a girly girl, she had blue eyes and long straight brown and wore a lilac dress with purple heels, Austin is a bad boy and I knew him and Suzie since middle school, he had black hair and spiked it up he wore white skinny's with black t-shirt. I came over there and scared them.

N: BOO!

S: Ahh! Nina?

N: hey I'm back and starting school here till I graduate.

I smiled and everyone hugged me.

Amber POV

I can't believe I sleep with FABIAN! Nina gone back to America for her school year and now Mr. Winkler is talking about how were going to California, how to interact with them. We got on the plane and it took 16 hours. We got to the hotel and we rested till tomorrow. School started and kid in a sweet car came up and they blasted music. They turned it off. They were laughing and one of them bumped into me. She had pink dress with a sparkly band on the top, and whore cute heels that were also pink, brown hair and wore little make-up.

N: hey watch where you're going.

A: you bump into me.

L: Nins are you okay.

Did she just say Nins, as in Nina?

N: ya but we need to go.

S: Nina you almost ruined your dress.

Au (as in Austin): come on.

Nina POV

That was Amber, stupid blond. I just walked away. That bland almost ruined my dress. The Anubis gang looked at me. I look back.

N: what!

F: what happen to you?


	2. Chapter 2

F: what happen to you?

N: well I came here for a reason.

F: what reason?

N: well I saw my best friend and my boyfriend making out on his bed.

I saw the look on there face.

Am: we didn't mean to!

J (Jake): wait that the guy you're talking about.

N: let's go before were late.

We walked away and went into Ms. Snow math class. Ms. Snow is almost like my best friend and I can talk to her about anything. After class we decided to ditch all classes beside guitar which is 2nd period. We walked and saw Fabian.

N: hey Mr. Olsen.

O (Mr. Olsen): Hey. I have a question?

N: sure.

O: can you perform for the new kid, Fabian, All 5 of you.

All of us: sure.

We got on stage and we played one direction more than this.

I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around

And as I walk up to your door  
My eye turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this

If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, when you leave its gone again  
And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body falls I'm on my knees  
Praying

When he opens his arms

And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
[- From: . -]  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this

I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this

Everyone clapped and we bowed. After 2nd period we went out for the day. We went all the places we could. Around 2:16 I dropped everyone off. Later were meeting in my house. My house was huge 6 stories. I had 5 rooms. I had my room then make-up department, then my clothes (which was huge), then my indoor pool and hot tub, and the balcony where I write and play guitar. The only people allowed are Gran, Jake, Liz, Suzie, and Austen. Jake mostly, we came up on the balcony and just talk. I called the pizza place, 2 large order of meat lover (it had bacon, pepperoni, ham) then 1 medium of veggie pizza. I got 2 litter of Dr. Pepper. Then gran said that Anubis kids are coming.


	3. note

**hey sorry it took me so long to update. i could remember my password and i had to reset. it just went all wrong. so thursday i wont post anything because after school(11:40) i'm going to my best friends house. yippie! so i'll post soon. ;)**

**i love liam. **


	4. Author note

_**HEY, **_**I'm sorry for not posting anything for this week. this week had been all ugly. my dad car is in the work shop for this week and my parents had to use one car to get to work. mom on tuesday been making me and my brother cleaning the hole house. Wednesday, i had my older bro's graduation . i live in vagas so the traffic was terrible, and inside the Tomas and Mac center was far. the Graduation was beautiful. then we walked out to the car with my older brother (Ryan) and his friend Frankie and Marco with my little brother (Stephen), Ryan forgot where he parked. so 5 min for looking for a grey Van, and the while STILL sitting in the parking lot, an asshole almost hit the car, then Stephen said this to my mom, " hey mom were going to jump in the pool and go to a stripped club". they all burst out laughing. while I (am a girl) looked at them and said " what about me" Frankie looked at me and said "we'll get you a male stripper" i laughed. then almost to Marco's house, his mom called and he said this out loud "Someone died... sweet" we looked at him weirdly. turned out it was a motorcycle crash. **


	5. Chapter 3

Nina POV

Great just great, the Anubis kids are coming. Soon the door bell rings, I ran down stair and saw Jake, Liz, Suzie and Austin.

N: hey guys, guess who else is coming.

I say with the boring tone.

A: who?

N: the new brit, the one who almost ruined my dress.

L: them, they are so annoying.

S: yea, and talk about their clothing.

N: so let this party started.

We cheered then put on boyfriend.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend

We all sang, and danced. Then the Anubis kid came and said hey.

N: okay me and my friends are going to party all night.

A: yea buddy.

Am: so Nina what are you like here.

N: easy, I'm a trouble maker, still have awesome fashion and good grades, love to party, and I have these people, oh and I have my own rooms.

Am: rooms?

N: I got my clothes in one room and make-up in another and my pool, and on the top is balcony.

F: wait, so are you popular.

N: kinda.

P: so you're kinda popular?

N: jeez what with all the question.

J: we only said like…

He paused to count.

J: 4 questions.

Ja: in nina head that a lot.

N: shut-up.


End file.
